5 maneras de que tu pareja sepa una feliz noticia
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Una guía práctica de cómo hacerle saber a tu pareja una feliz noticia, estos pasos son explicados por nuestras parejas favoritas. CANCELADO
1. Indirectamente

**Este fic surge con la incondicional ayuda y brillantes ideas de mi gran amiga KuroponFighter, en serio que sus ideas son magníficas… En fin, esperamos que esta historia sea de su agrado, incluyendo las siguientes maneras, conforme vaya avanzando, les prometemos que se hará más gracioso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece, sólo lo tomamos prestado para que los personajes sufran el doble (digo, 2 mentes pervertidas…) En fin, nos duele la realidad.**

_**5 Maneras de que tu pareja sepa una "feliz" noticia**_

**1.-NaruHina**

_***Indirectamente***_

Naruto se encontraba parado sobre la montaña de los Hokages, mirando felizmente su aldea, ya que él era el 7° Hokage, de lo que sentía inmensamente orgulloso, tanto, que su orgullo lo hacía sonreír de una manera exagerada, y no lo dejaba observar dónde pone los pies, de manera que casi se caía. En eso estaba cuando su hermosa prometida se acercó a él y le comentó que quería ir al festival que habría esa misma noche, peor apareció tan de repente que el rubio si se cayó, afortunadamente tuvo tiempo de concentrar chakra en sus pies, y subirse, para decirle a Hinata que sí quería ir.

Ya en la noche, ambos estaban en el festival. Todas las personas sonreían al verlos y comentaban lo bien que se veían como pareja. De repente, Hinata empezó a marearse y a tener náuseas.

— Na-Naruto-kun…

— ¿Sí, Hinata-chan?

—M-me siento mal…

—Hi-na-ta-chan—decía el rubio como si nada— ¿Qué pasa?

—Re-regresemos a casa…

— ¿Eehhhhh? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar, 'ttebayo…!— Puso cara de perrito regañado a ver si la convencía, pero no funcionó (al menos esta vez)

Naruto la llevó a su casa, le indicó a su futuro suegro (que no cabía en sí de gozo porque su hija era prometida del Hokage) que no podría cuidarla debido al trabajo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

En la mañana, Hinata decidió ir al Hospital por si acaso, y se dirigió con Sakura, quien se había convertido en la mejor ninja médico de la aldea. Tocó la puerta.

—Pase.

— Sa-Sakura…

— ¡Ah, Hinata! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Bueno… verás… necesito una p-prueba de e-e-em-ba-…

— ¡¡¡DE EMBARAZO!!! ¿Hinata, desde cuando Naruto y tú…?

— Desde que nos comprometimos…— confirmó muy sonrojada.

—Vaya… ¿ya le dijiste a Naruto?

—No, pensaba decírselo cuando esté confirmado…

—Muy bien, ven conmigo.

Días después, Hinata recibió los resultados, y casi se desmaya: _Positivo._ Cuando reaccionó, pensó en la mejor forma de comunicárselo al ninja más hiperactivo de Konoha.

—Naruto-kun…—dijo la kunoichi al entrar a la oficina del Hokage—Necesito hablar contigo…

— ¡AHHH, HINATA-CHAN! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Ya estaba un poco aburrido del papeleo, no sé cómo lo hacía la abuela Tsunade…

—Esto es serio…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que estoy embarazada?

—Mmm… Primero correría como histérico hasta darle una vuelta a la aldea… y me aventaría de la montaña de los rostros Hokages…

— ¿Te suicidarías?—preguntó alarmada.

— ¡¡NO, NO, NO, ERA BROMA, 'TTEBAYO!! Diría que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Ah…—Hinata suspiró decepcionada porque el rubio no captó— ¿Y si te dijera que pronto seremos tres?

— ¿Tu padre va a venir a vivir con nosotros?—preguntó Naruto asustado.

— ¡No! Este… yo… ¡Entonces, el vestido de novia no me quedará en tres meses!

—Cómo crees, con el cuerpazo que tienes, y si te cui…—el chico se detuvo en seco—A ver… si está embarazada… pronto seremos tres… el vestido no le quedará… estoooooooo… ¿? ¡! …

Hinata esperaba con ansias la respuesta.

—… … … … … …¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!!—Naruto gritaba como histérico, emprendió una apresurada carrera hacia la salida de su oficina, y tiró la puerta con el simple hecho de olvidar que estaba cerrada.

—Naruto-kun, ¿dónde vas?—le gritó desde la ventana.

—¡¡¡A ACLARAR MI MENTE, 'TTEBAYOOOOOOOOOO!!! —el hiperactivo corrió hasta dar una vuelta entera a la aldea, mientras la gente que lo veía lo señalaba y se preguntaba qué problema y de qué magnitud está aquejando a Hokage-sama como para que se comporte así. Luego, subió a la montaña de los hokages y se aventó, y gracias a todas las divinidades en quienes cada quien cree, aterrizó estrepitosamente en la copa de un enorme árbol.

Cuando regresó a la oficina, Hinata seguía ahí, y el estaba completamente calmado.

—Hinata—soltó el rubio con una seriedad rara en él— yo… Perdón, lo pensé y decidí…—le ofreció a su prometida una de sus lindas sonrisas— ¡En este momento soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!—se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la frente y tocó el vientre de su amada—Espero que llegues pronto—susurró, como si estuviera hablando con su hijo, o hija, era una posibilidad.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso, Naruto-kun, sin embargo, debemos acelerar en lo posible nuestro enlace…

— ¡Déjame eso a mí, 'ttebayo!

**FIN… al menos de esta pareja.**

¿Qué les pareció? esperemos que haya sido de su agrado, este es el resultado de la fusión de 2 mentes pervertidas (y no, no habrá lemmon, no se ilusionen) pero como habrán podido notar este fic fue demasiado suave pero no se preocupen, conforme vaya avanzando, subirá de tono (no habrá nada explícito, no somos de esas que les gusta leer lemmon hasta que nuestros ojos se gasten.)


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**Muy bien, Ayame 92 y KuroponFighter molestando de nuevo, trayéndoles la continuación de esta práctica guía, ahora es de una pareja adorada por muchas (Ayame92 se incluye: ¡NejiTen rules, XD!). Esperamos que el anterior les haya gustado, nos gustaría que pase lo mismo con esta. Rogamos disculpas, se nos pasó explicar en el cap. anterior que todos serán one-shots de las parejas favoritas.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece, sólo lo tomamos prestado para que los personajes sufran el doble (digo, 2 mentes pervertidas…) En fin, nos duele la realidad.**

**2.-NejiTen **

_***¡Sorpresa!* **_

La poca luz que atravesaba la rendija de la cortina le indicaba a Hyuuga Neji que el amanecer acaba de llegar. Gruñó y se sentó en la cama, se quitó las blancas sábanas encima y empezó a vestirse. Al dar la vuelta vio a su "amiga" durmiendo plácidamente. Neji sonrió pervertidamente. Aún recordaba esa noche, una más en el destacable historial de su "entrenamiento" de pareja.

Esos "entrenamientos" empezaron cuando ambos buscaban departamento, hace 2 meses, y se les comunicó que sólo quedaba uno, decidieron compartirlo, pagar cada quien la mitad de la renta, llegaron a su departamento, y se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos. (Nota: Esta situación queda a imaginación del lector(a)) Nadie se imaginaba que un miembro del gran clan Hyuuga y una destacada profesora de la academia ninja hacían ese tipo de "entrenamientos", y menos sin tener una relación formal.

Neji recordó que ese día tenía una misión de 4 días en la aldea de la Roca. Le dijeron que se presente a las 7 de la mañana en la oficina de la Hokage, donde le darían los detalles. Escribió una nota a su "amiga" y salió apresuradamente.

Cuando Tenten se levantó, eran las 7:30, se levantó corriendo a vestirse.

— ¡Rayos, llegaré tarde a mi clase! Tengo media hora para llegar. —bajó a la cocina, tomó un pan tostado, le untó mermelada y subió a su cuarto para tomar sus papeles, y se dio cuenta de que el ojiblanco no estaba. Vio la nota en la mesa y maldijo al chico por no haberle dicho nada. Se peinó como pudo, tomó las llaves de su casa, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la academia, tan rápido como le permitían sus pies. Llegó 2 minutos antes, corrió a su salón, sonó el timbre y comenzó la clase. Todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora de salida.

—Ah… me siento mareada… y tengo algo de náuseas…—susurró para sí misma

— ¿Qué pasa, Tenten-sensei?—preguntó una niña, a quien le tocaba la limpieza del salón.

—No es nada… puedes ir a casa. _Diablos, no me digas que… he leído sobre esto, mejor iré al hospital. _

Se dirigió con Tsunade, le platicó todo, la Godaime le indicó que la siguiera al hospital. Al cerrar la puerta de la sala de exámenes, Tsunade empezó a gritarle por no tener cuidado. Después de una hora, comenzó con la revisión. Le indicó que el resultado se lo enviarían en 4 días.

Esos cuatro días transcurrieron con normalidad, llegó el día en que Tenten recibiría los resultados. Se lo enviaron justo antes de ir a su clase, pero estaba demasiado atrasada como para leerlo, así que lo dejó en la mesita junto a su cama, sin siquiera rasgar el sobre. Salió velozmente de su casa.

Neji regresó a la aldea justo al mediodía. Reportó la misión y se dirigió a casa. Se fue a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Le llamó la atención un sobre blanco, con las palabras "Hospital de Konoha. Resultados del examen médico." Extrañado, comenzó a leer en voz baja.

—Veamos… "Hospital de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. Examen de ¡¿EMBARAZO?!"—siguió leyendo más de prisa y se puso de pie— "aplicado a Tenten el día blablablabla… Resultado:" —su respiración estaba entrecortada— "P-positivo." —Las manos le temblaban.

Los aldeanos que pasaban cerca de ahí caminaban normalmente hasta que…

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Neji gritó como loco y se desplomó en el piso.

Tenten se dirigió a su casa, abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación. Se asustó al ver a Neji en el piso.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo lo levanto, lo sacudo, le grito? ¡Ya sé!—Tenten tomó un florero y se lo aventó— ¡Despierta Neji, se terminó la siesta!

Neji se incorporó violentamente, aún con un chichón sangrante en la cabeza y comenzó a gritarle.

— ¡Primero me quieres matar de un infarto, luego quieres asesinarme arrojándome eso!

— ¿Infarto? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Positivo! ¡Positivo!—decía mientras acercaba el sobre a la cara de la kunoichi— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

— ¡Recibí ese sobre justo hoy, además, empecé a sentirme mal el mismo día que te fuiste! Espera… ¿Dijiste positivo? ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!! ¡Voy a ser mamá!—Tenten se puso a saltar de felicidad mientras Neji estaba petrificado.

— ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados, Tenten! ¡Mi clan se enfurecerá!—acertó a responder.

— ¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de que tus instintos me hicieran esto!—se defendió la castaña— Como sea, tengo un plan: primero debemos decirle a medio mundo que somos novios, tu arreglas todo con tu clan, nos comprometemos, nos casamos, te haces responsable y punto, ¡Asunto resuelto!

Neji estaba impactado. Matrimonio es una palabra que no quería meter en su diccionario, al menos que sea unos años mayor. Consideraba ser padre a sus 22 años como un insulto muy ofensivo. Sin embargo, debía tomar la responsabilidad, no por obligación, sino porque se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Tenten era más que pura atracción física.

—Muy bien, me haré responsable porque en verdad te quiero y valoro como persona. —Se acercó y la besó dulcemente. Tenten estaba feliz, al fin su compañero le correspondió los sentimientos que tenía por él desde que tenían 16, no sus pervertidas intenciones.

—Perfecto, pero arregla lo de tu clan, ¿sí?

—Tenlo por seguro. — Neji volvió a besarla.

**FIN… creemos.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Bien, bien… Ayame92 se declara oficialmente pervertida, ya que ella se encargó (en su mayoría) de las ideas de este one-shot, pero eso sí, KuroponFighter ayudó mucho. No nos queda decir mucho de esta hermosa pareja, sino apoyar la idea que tienen muchas de que la mente de Neji es la de un verdadero PERVERTIDO, aunque no lo admita (mas bien, Kishimoto-sama no lo admite)**

**Ahora nos queremos disculpar por el retraso, es que ambas hemos estado ocupadas con nuestros otros fics, pero les prometemos que la próxima no tardaremos tanto… Al menos que los profesores se apiaden de nosotras y no nos dejen mucha tarea… **


	3. Descúbrelo por ti mismo

**Ok, Ayame92 y KuroponFighter regresan después de una pequeña ausencia (nótese el sarcasmo) Ahora, les traemos la continuación, que es de una pareja muy querida por miles fans. Y como queremos complacer a los que enviaron reviews pidiendo un SasuSaku, aquí lo tienen, esperemos les agrade, por que va dedicado a las fans de estos dos simpáticos shinobis. (Aunque Ayame odie con toda su alma a Sasuke, pero opina que hace buena pareja con la pelirosa, que se ha de hacer…) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece, sólo lo tomamos prestado para que los personajes sufran el doble (digo, 2 mentes pervertidas…) En fin, nos duele la realidad.**

**3.- SasuSaku **

_***Descúbrelo por ti mismo* **_

La noche se había ido, y el sol de Konoha iluminaba los hogares, obligando a toda existencia a levantarse para empezar un nuevo día, para muchos era un gran fastidio, pérdida absoluta de tiempo y una gran estupidez. ¿Quién rayos creó la humanidad y sus estúpidos sueños? Se preguntaba gente que no conocía ni una razón para vivir. Un gran ejemplo de esto era el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke quien ya se había desgastado las uñas de las manos, sus ojeras eran tan notorias como horribles, tan horribles que Gekko Hayate se quedaba atrás, con un daño psicológico tan grave que Morino Ibiki se quedaba corto. Sólo había un motivo para su estado de enclenque traumado, y era que desde hace un par de meses le asaltó una gran duda: que su linda Sakurita le daría muy pronto la "feliz" noticia.

Por un lado, le alegraba, por que pronto restauraría su clan, pero por otro… Era muy joven y no estaba preparado para ese ENORME paso. Esperar a que ella dé la noticia no fue una buena opción. Y preguntárselo directamente con un tono de pocos escrúpulos le daría un viaje gratis por los cielos de Konoha con la nariz sangrante. Muchísimo peor preguntarle a sus amigas: Hinata se desmayaría, Ino le gritaría y Tenten reiría a más no poder de él. Pero ya no aguantaba la tortura, estaba en el límite. Necesitaba un amigo… Kakashi, no, era demasiado pervertido y preguntaría demasiado, repetimos, DEMASIADO; Neji era extremadamente serio, y le daría un sermón sobre la paternidad; Rock Lee se pondría a llorar de felicidad alabando al poder de la juventud; Gaara (quien se encontraba en Konoha) lo regañaría por estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas "cositas" en vez de entrenar.

Sólo quedaba alguien, y ese alguien era el 7° Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sí, no era la mejor opción, pero en su caso… el era el que tenía experiencia.

Cuando le platicó todo, el rubio tuvo el atrevimiento de amarrarlo en una silla y hacerle el clásico interrogatorio con todo y lamparita.

— Ahora Sasuke— dijo Naruto mientras alumbraba la cara del Uchiha— ¿desde cuándo Sakura-chan y tú intentaban ser tres?

— Eso no te importa, súper estúpido.

— Mira quien habla, el emo mal alimentado… ¡Sólo mírate, esas ojeras, tu extrema delgadez…Tus fans llorarían al verte!

— Está bien, con tal de que dejes de insultarme y ofender mi dignidad… Pero de que soy un galán y conquistador sin querer lo soy, sin importar cómo esté.

— Sigues siendo igual de presumido, como siempre… ¡Pero bueno, contesta!

— Está bien… Todo sucedió como unas tres semanas desde que regresé. Sakura siempre me vigilaba, mejor dicho, me acosaba… Y no la culpo. Uno de esos días se metió a mi departamento y me engatusó, yo me deje llevar y… hemos hecho lo mismo desde entonces.

La respuesta directa del Uchiha dejó en claro a Naruto que su amigo era el mismo, pero tan o más pervertido que su sensei.

— Bueno, Sasuke, creo que debes averiguar si Sakura-chan tiene ese "regalito" tuyo…

— Entiendo… ¿pero cómo?

— ¡En la biblioteca de la aldea hay buenos libros sobre eso!

— Imposible, sólo hay libros ninja y de interés general. No creo que haya uno sobre cómo cambiarle los pañales a un bebé.

— ¡Claro que los hay, yo mismo los mandé imprimir!

— Semejante abuso de poder…

Después de una hora de interrogatorio indiscreto no apto para menores y un Hokage apaleado, Sasuke se dirigió a la biblioteca. Comenzó por un libro que indicaba las señales que una embarazada presentaba.

*"Una mujer embarazada siempre está irritada"

— O sea que Sakura ha estado embarazada toda su vida.

*"Se da la presencia de retraso"

— Ok, Kakashi definitivamente es nuestro sensei.

*"Siempre tiene antojos"

— Por eso me drenó la cartera el día del festival al que asistí con ella, de tanta comida que compró.

Sasuke llegó a la conclusión: muy pronto restauraría su clan. El chico se dirigió a su casa tan aliviado como cuando sus fans le dijeron que no importaba que él era un criminal, que el seguía siendo sexy. Se sentó en el sofá a relajarse más. En eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, estás ahí?— era Sakura, y el chico se levantó a abrir.

— Tengo que decirte algo…

— Sí, ya lo sé, no te preocupes. —dijo el chico con su clásica pose de indiferencia.

— Sasuke-kun, yo… —Sakura insistía.

— Sí, lo sé, sé que tú…

—¡¡AL MENOS DÉJAME HABLAR, UCHIHA SASUKE!!

— Sí, señora…—dijo Sasuke en un tono agudo antes de que la próxima visita de Sakura para él sea en el área de terapia intensiva.

— Bueno, creo que tú lo sabes pero… Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

— Claro que ya lo sabía, pero esperaba que me lo dijeras hace dos meses…

— Sasuke, siendo el genio que eres, pensé que sabrías de que un embarazo no siempre se da la primera vez…

— Espera… ¿cuándo lo supiste?

— Hace una semana…

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Estuve dos meses sin poder dormir porque pensé que un pequeño Uchiha estaba en camino! ¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo?

—3 semanas…

Sasuke se quedó incrédulo, llevaba así dos meses, y le salió que 3 semanas… en serio que no debió esperar a que Sakura se lo dijera… Su sexy rostro pagó las consecuencias.

— ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

— ¡Debiste venir a preguntarme!

— ¡No fui porque no quería viajar gratis por los cielos de Konoha gracias a ti!

— ¡IDIOTA!—La pelirosa ya había levantado uno de sus poderosos puños, listo para apalear a Sasuke, pero éste logró reaccionar a tiempo y le dio un apasionado beso, que calmó la ira de su… ehh… ejemm… digamos… amiga con derechos demasiado exclusivos.

—Sabes perfectamente que un pequeño Uchiha siempre será bienvenido… Lo recibiré con el amor que nunca di a nadie…

— Pero primero hay que…

—Lo sé… paro eso es lo de menos ahora… lo único que quiero es que me sigas demostrando que me amas…

**¿FIN? **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Muy bien, ¿que tal? Esperemos que les haya gustado, aquí el crédito y los aplausos son para KuroponFighter, quien se encargó del 90% de las ideas, en serio que ella es una gran escritora, deben checar sus fics… También queremos agradecer los reviews que ustedes tan amablemente nos dejaron, nos alegra saber que este fic les agrada, aunque no prometemos actualizar muy rápido, ya que nuestras pequeñas neuronas trabajan al máximo con la escuela y la historia del próximo episodio, así que les pedimos mucha paciencia, si no es mucho pedir. **

**Nos despedimos, esperando que se tomen un momento, le den clic al botoncito verde de abajo y que nos envíen sus comentarios. ¡Hasta luego!**


	4. DISCULPAS

Todo lo que empieza siempre tiene un final, y lamentablemente lo será para este fic. Sí, así como leen, PaiNNoTeNsHiN da por cancelada la historia. Sé que les había prometido un shikatema, gaamatsu y un SaiIno, pero KuroponFighter no quiso continuar con este proyecto tan maravilloso que fue. Así que no me queda más que rogarles de rodillas que me disculpen, ya que estoy dando la cara por las dos.

Es frustrante, pero Kuro así lo pidió, y lo lamentable era que ella era el alma de las historias, lo que las hizo tan maravillosas.

Para finalizar, no me queda de otra que disculparme muy profundamente con esas personas que siguieron esperando conti, se los suplico, perdón, las cosas pasan, entiendan. Solo les agradezco su paciencia, sus reviews, alertas y que nos hayan agragado a sus favoritos. Yo sí seguiré con mis historias. El tiempo, la escuela y los problemas de amistad son obstáculos que no pudimos pasar.

MILLONES DE GRACIAS Y PERDÓN.

Atte. PaInNoTeNsHiN


End file.
